1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorized brush, and more particularly, to such a motorized brush that is used for cleaning and being equipped with a selective supply of water or other fluids.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many designs for brushed have been designed in the past. None of them, however, include a rotating brush with a simultaneous supply of a fluid, such as water, applied to the area being cleaned.
Some of the previous designs attempt to provide a flow of water that is directed to the brush itself instead of the area being cleaned. This results in the water being diverted away from the area being cleaned by the rotating bristles. The present invention overcomes this problem by directing the water internally and axially from the rotating brush, substantially parallel with the bristles.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,992 issued to McKervey on Nov. 1, 1988 for Apparatus for Cleaning Pool Tile. The McKervey""s patent describe an abrasion member detachably mounted at the end of the rotatable drive shaft of a string trimmer and a separate dispensing unit for delivery cleaning fluid to the surface of the abrasion member. However, it differs from the present invention because in the present invention the water is contained within a cover assembly in a base plate with openings conveniently located to permit the water to pass through. Also, in present invention the end of the hose is perpendicularly mounted to said holes for dispensing water effectively. The present invention also includes a cover mounted to the brush assembly to avoid the splashing of the water dispensed by the hose by rotatory movement of the brush.
Other patents describing the closest subject matter provide for a number of more or less complicated features that fail to solve the problem in an efficient and economical way. None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention.
It is one of the main objects of the present invention to provide a motorized brush apparatus with a supply of a fluid to aid in cleaning surfaces.
It is another object of this invention to provide a motorized brush apparatus that can be readily handled by a user.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a volumetrically efficient apparatus that can be readily stored and transported.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a motorized brush that can be used without splashing water to surrounding areas.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.